


The Sherlock Letters

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: The Godric Stories [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of love letters written to Sherlock Holmes from an original male character. To be paired with/read after Sherlock's Journal. It won't make sense otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sherlock Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sherlock's Journal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182943) by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe). 



Sunday, the twenty-second of June, 2014

Sherlock,  
How has it gotten to be a whole year since we’ve become a couple? Time has gone by so quickly.  
Sure, we’ve had rough patches, and I’ll always worry about you when you’re off on a case, but for the most part, it’s been amazing.  
The past three weeks of our engagement have been wonderful. I know time keeps going by so quickly, but the wait for our wedding night seems far too long.  
Sherlock, I am so in love with you. It was January already, I’d marry you right now. It isn’t, though, so we must endure almost 6 ½ more months of agonizing wait.  
Until then, I want to spend as much as time as I can with you, and I’d want to be with you as much as I can when you’re my husband.  
Oh, God, Sherlock, having sex with you is wonderful. At least just as wonderful is falling asleep in your arms and waking up to your beautiful face.  
I’m much more than ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be able to grow old with you in the Shire, like we’ve been dreaming about doing.

With much love,  
Godric

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not in Sussex Downs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384665) by [A_Strange_Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel)




End file.
